Premières fois
by Mira-chan14
Summary: De leurs premiers regars à leurs premiers mots, une petite histoire sur Luxus et Mirajane. Label SPPS ?


Je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais mon OS s'est vu supprimé donc je le repostes xD Je l'avais écrit sur mon inspiration mais finalement je trouve qu'il peut correspondre au concours de la SPPS ( clin d'oeil aux filles^^) Past Story^^ Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La première fois qu'elle le voit c'est lorsqu'elle intègre la guilde de Fairy Tail avec son frère et sa sœur. A ce moment là, il est assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table et les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Elle n'est qu'une gamine à cet instant et tout ce que lui inspire le garçon, c'est du mépris. Elle le méprise parce qu'elle sent tout de suite qu'il est plus puissant qu'elle et elle déteste ça. C'est une sensation qui lui déplaît au plus haut point.

C'est avec arrogance qu'elle entre dans la guilde qui va devenir la sienne, comme si tout lui appartenait. Parce qu'elle est comme ça, c'est dans sa nature d'être aussi arrogante et elle n'est pas prête d'en changer. Il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit qu'elle n'est pas encore membre de la guilde et qu'il lui faudra faire ses preuves pour être acceptée. Parce qu'elle se sait puissante et qu'il coule de source pour elle qu'elle ne peut pas être refusée. Et parce qu'il leur faut un endroit où vivre à Lisanna, Elfman et elle et qu'elle veut faire partie de cette guilde et pas d'une autre.

Parce que la réputation de cette guilde est connue. Surtout le goût des membres pour la baston. Et elle adore se battre. Que ce soit contre des ennemis ou des amis, elle adore utiliser ses poings et sa magie. Et surtout gagner. Parce qu'elle est mauvaise perdante. Alors elle sait qu'ils vont se plaire dans cette guilde et qu'elle pourra se bagarrer autant qu'elle le voudra.

* * *

La première fois qu'il la voit c'est quand elle se fait tatouer l'emblème de la guilde sur la cuisse, peu après son arrivée. Il se dit que pour une gamine, elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut et son look lui plaît. Parce que c'est rare de voir des filles habillées comme ça dans la guilde et qu'elle se démarque du lot.

Et il peut sentir qu'elle est déjà puissante pour son âge. Au moins autant qu'Erza. Et ça, ça lui plaît encore plus. Parce qu'il imagine déjà les futurs combats que ça peut donner. D'ailleurs, les deux filles se battent déjà et il a un aperçu de sa puissance. Il trouve que c'est pas mal pour son âge. Et il se dit qu'il l'affronterait bien dans quelques années, quand elle sera devenue encore plus puissante. Parce qu'arrogant comme il l'est, il sait que s'ils se combattaient maintenant, il l'emporterait haut la main.

* * *

La première fois que leurs regards se croisent, c'est après une énième bagarre entre Erza et elle. Elle lève le menton d'un air fier et le fixe avec défi. Quant à lui, il se contente d'un regard méprisant et d'un sourire moqueur. Il sait qu'elle a décidé qu'il serait son adversaire plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait de rang S, puisqu'il lui semble que c'est son ambition la plus ne sait pas dire ce qui lui plaît exactement chez elle, mais il sait qu'elle possède la même arrogance que lui et que c'est un point qu'il ne peut pas négliger.

Quant à elle, elle se jure que lorsqu'elle le battrait, elle lui retirerait ce mépris du regard et ce sourire moqueur des lèvres. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui ait le droit d'être méprisante, moqueuse et arrogante et qu'elle n'autorise personne à l'être envers elle.

Et alors qu'ils se regardent, une promesse muette se fait entre eux : plus tard, ils s'affronteraient.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle lui parle, c'est quand elle est sélectionnée pour l'examen de rang S. Oh, ils se sont déjà parlés, mais ça n'a rien à voir. D'habitude, ce sont de petites piques sans intérêt qu'ils s'envoient jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux mages craque et abandonne la joute verbale.

- Alors, prêt à te prendre la volée de ta vie quand je serais de rang S ?

Il ne lui répond même pas, jugeant que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Il attend de voir si elle obtiendra le titre parce que fanfaronner avant, c'est facile et tout le monde peut le faire. Il hausse les épaules d'un air décontracté et monte le son de ses écouteurs, la regardant partir d'un pas énervé. C'est de nouveau lui qui a gagné et un sourire satisfait remonte les coins de ses lèvres.

* * *

La première fois qu'il lui parle vraiment, c'est quand elle peut avoir accès à l'étage, après l'examen. Il hausse un sourcil quand elle se plante devant le panneau des missions avant d'avoir un très léger sourire qu'elle ne voit pas, concentrée à analyser les missions de rang S.

- On dirait que t'es plus une gamine maintenant.

Elle se tourne vers lui et ses yeux pétillent d'arrogance, encore plus qu'avant, si c'est possible.

- On dirait qu'on va pouvoir avoir notre combat, finalement.

Le même sourire remonte les lèvres des deux mages et la tension se fait sentir entre eux.

- Retiens pas tes coups, parce que je ne compte pas le faire, moi. Ajoute-t-elle, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ses yeux verts.

Il ricane, parce que voir à quel point son arrogance est haute lui fait penser à lui. Ils ont le même caractère et ils aiment tous les deux la puissance et c'est sûrement ça qui lui plaît le plus. Parce qu'il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'égal à lui dans la guilde et qu'il ne compte pas la laisser passer.

- Je compte gagner ce combat, Gamine. Peu importe que tu sois une fille, ça m'arrêtera pas.

- Encore heureux. Et je ne suis plus une gamine, l'électrifié.

Il la suit du regard alors qu'elle descend les escaliers et il sourit. Parce qu'elle a raison. Elle n'est plus une gamine maintenant. Elle devient une femme. Et il ne pouvait plus dire le contraire.

* * *

La première fois qu'ils combattent, il pleut à verse. Et peu leur importe de tomber malades par la suite ou d'être trempé jusqu'aux os. Parce que ce combat, ça fait des années qu'il couve entre eux et il est hors de question de ne pas le mener.

Elle le couvre de blessures profondes de ses griffes acérées et il l'électrifie avec ses éclairs. Il doit avouer que sur ce coup là, le temps est avec lui, mais il n'en profite pas. Parce que ce serait déloyal par rapport à elle.

Les deux mages grimacent sous les blessures qu'ils s'infligent mais ils savent tous les deux que le combat ne prendra pas fin tant que l'un des deux n'aura pas capitulé. Et ils savent avec plus de force qu'aucun d'eux ne capitulera. Alors ils se poussent à bout, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux tombent, épuisés, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Parce qu'ils ont eu leur combat et qu'ils en sont contents. Parce que les deux sont contents de n'avoir pas abandonné malgré les blessures infligées mutuellement. Et que ce combat est probablement l'un des meilleurs qu'ils aient livré.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle le console, il est en train de boire plus que de raison. Parce que son père a été exclu de la guilde et qu'il ne peut pas la supporter. Il prend ça comme une trahison de la part du maître et préfère s'enivrer plutôt que de risquer de faire une connerie.

Elle ne fait rien de plus que de s'asseoir en face de lui et de boire avec lui. En silence. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune parole à prononcer. Et que n'importe quel mot qu'elle aurait dit n'aurait fait que l'énerver encore plus. Et elle ne pense pas qu'un combat soit la solution à ses problèmes. Alors elle se contente de boire avec lui et de lui chercher des bouteilles lorsqu'il n'en a plus.

Plus tard, c'est encore elle qui le raccompagne chez lui parce qu'il a trop bu et qu'il refuse que son grand-père le fasse. Le trajet est long et se fait en silence, mais elle veut l'aider parce qu'elle le tient en haute estime, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut en dire. Et qu'elle ne veut pas le laisser rentrer seul dans son état.

Arrivés à son appartement, elle s'apprête à refermer la porte et à partir, mais il la retient par le poignet et même si elle sait qu'il a bu -plus qu'elle, elle a su s'arrêter avant de perdre les esprits- elle n'arrive pas à résister au regard qu'il lui lance. Parce qu'elle y voit trop de tristesse et de vulnérabilité et qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Elle ne connaît que son mépris et son arrogance. Alors, elle rentre dans l'appartement du blond, qui la tient toujours par le poignet. Sa poigne n'est pas forte et elle sait que si elle le veut, elle peut aisément s'en défaire. Mais elle n'en a pas la moindre envie.

Il se tourne vers elle et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Le goût amer de l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité toute la soirée lui parvient mais elle se laisse faire. Parce que les sensations qui en découlent sont agréables et que la chaleur qu'elle ressent lui plaisent. Se rappelant qu'il avait bu, elle le repousse et le conduit à son lit pour l'y coucher. Il n'a pas tous ses esprits et il est hors de question pour elle d'en profiter. Une fois sûre qu'il s'est endormi, elle quitte l'appartement en silence, touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts et réalisant qu'il l'a embrassé.

Quand ils se revoient à la guilde, elle ne lui en reparle pas et lui non plus. Elle est persuadée qu'il a oublié, même si une tension s'installe entre eux.

* * *

La première fois qu'il la console, c'est quand elle revient de mission avec seulement son frère. Et qu'elle leur apprend que sa sœur est morte avant de monter s'isoler à l'étage. Il la suit, même si il sait qu'elle a envie d'être seule. Parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas la solution.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'étage, elle est recroquevillée sur l'un des fauteuils et sanglote silencieusement. Il ne sait d'abord pas quoi faire, parce qu'il n'a jamais su ce qu'il fallait faire quand une fille pleurait. Et parce qu'il ne l'a jamais vue comme ça et que ça le choque. Depuis qu'elle est dans la guilde, il ne l'a pas vue pleurer une seule fois et ce spectacle ne lui plaît pas. Parce qu'il ne la connaît pas comme ça et qu'il ne veut pas voir ses blessures.

Elle lève son regard noyé de larmes vers lui et il voit toute la douleur et la tristesse qu'elle peut ressentir à cet instant. Elle ne lui demande pas de partir, alors il reste. Parce que même si il ne lui parle pas, il sait qu'elle en a besoin. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés à cet instant.

- C'est de ma faute.

Il a du mal à entendre parce qu'elle parle tout bas, mais il ne répond pas, ne nie pas ce qu'elle vient de dire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut entendre. Il sait qu'elle veut juste oublier la culpabilité qui la ronge et que pour ça, il ne peut rien faire. Elle est secouée par de nouveau sanglots et il s'assoit à côté d'elle pour la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras. Elle s'accroche à son tee-shirt comme si ce simple geste allait la sauver, tandis que ses larmes tombent sur le torse du jeune homme. Il se contente de la garder contre lui, essayant d'oublier qu'elle est belle et qu'il aurait voulu faire autre chose que la consoler.

Elle serre le tee-shirt avec ses mains et il a un bref soupir. Il ne supporte pas de la voir aussi faible et aussi triste parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit anéantie comme elle l'est. Il aimerait remonter le temps et partir avec eux en mission, ou même les empêcher de partir tout court pour que le drame n'arrive pas. Malheureusement, une telle magie n'existe pas. Alors il se contente de la serrer contre lui en espérant réussir à la calmer.

* * *

La première fois qu'ils se prennent la main, c'est à l'enterrement de Lisanna. Il s'est d'autorité installé à côté d'elle. Parce qu'elle a besoin de soutien et qu'il sait qu'il est l'un des seuls à pouvoir le lui apporter. Lorsqu'il sent qu'elle craque, il entremêle ses doigts aux siens et elle serre sa main avec force, sans le regarder car elle est trop occupée à fixer la tombe de sa sœur.

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose et ça le frustre. Parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir la faire aller mieux. Il ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état. Parce que ça lui fait mal, à lui aussi. Il voudrait simplement qu'elle aille bien et qu'ils se lancent leurs petites pique habituelles. Parce que ça, il savait le gérer. Mais sa tristesse, il ne savait pas comment la faire partir. Même en essayant de toutes ses forces, il n'y parviendrait pas, il le savait. Et pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Alors, il se contente de serrer sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui promettre qu'il est là pour elle et qu'il ne la laissera pas tomber. Et il sait que c'est suffisant pour elle.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle l'embrasse, c'est après l'enterrement. Elle a juste besoin de se sentir vivante, alors, une fois que tout le monde est parti, elle se tourne vers lui et écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle veut juste essayer d'oublier cette journée. Oublier que sa sœur est morte, que son frère se sent plus que coupable et qu'elle, elle est brisée. Elle se sent comme une poupée de chiffon et n'a trouvé que cette solution pour faire partir cette impression.

La sensation que lui procurent ses mains chaudes sur ses hanches est indescriptible. Il lui apporte le réconfort qu'elle attendait et elle se presse contre lui, cherchant plus encore le contact humain. Elle en a besoin, elle a l'impression qu'elle va mourir, qu'elle ne saura plus respirer autrement.

La première fois qu'il la repousse, c'est au même moment. Elle le regarde avec incompréhension et rage, de petites larmes prenant forme dans ses yeux bleus. Elle ne pose pas la question, il a a déjà compris.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu ne t'en sentiras que plus mal après et tu regretteras.

Ses paroles semblent la faire réfléchir car elle fronce les sourcils.

- Ne me lâches pas. Murmure-t-elle, cachant sa tête dans son torse.

Il ne lui avouera pas, mais pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait lâchée. Il ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état. Parce qu'il ne supporte pas de la savoir au plus mal. Alors, il resserre les bras autour d'elle, essayant d'endiguer la douleur qu'elle peut ressentir. S'il le pouvait, il prendrait toute la douleur et toute la tristesse qu'elle ressent si ça lui permettait d'aller mieux. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas, alors il se contente d'être là et de la serrer contre lui. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il est capable de faire. Et il se sent inutile.

* * *

La première fois qu'ils font l'amour, c'est quelques semaines après cet événement. Ils n'ont fait qu'échanger un regard. Il a vu qu'elle va mieux, même si une ombre teinte son regard bleu. Mais cette tension entre eux se fait sentir. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots, et après que la taverne ait fermé, c'est naturellement qu'ils se prennent la main et qu'ils vont chez lui.

Ils se parlent avec les yeux et avec les mains, parce que les mots sont inutiles et vides de sens entre eux. Et alors qu'ils apprennent à se découvrir dans les draps du blond, leurs regards se croisent une fois de plus. Ce qu'ils échangent est unique et ils le savent tous les deux. Ce qui se passe entre eux va changer leurs relations et lentement, elle acquiesce, lui signifiant qu'elle est sûre d'elle et qu'elle ne regrette rien. Qu'elle est prête et qu'il ne tient qu'à lui de décider de ce qui va se passer entre eux.

Alors, il la fait sienne et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont dans l'appartement, les premiers sons qui résonnent sont ses gémissements à elle et ses grognements à lui. Et ils savent tous les deux que c'était le bon moment, qu'ils étaient prêts à se découvrir et à s'aimer.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle lui dit « Je t'aime », il y a eu plusieurs nuits entre eux. Toujours chez lui. Il la regarde quelques instants sans répondre et elle sait qu'elle n'a pas agi comme il le fallait. Elle sait qu'elle a du commettre une erreur et elle regrette de s'être laissée aller à cette déclaration.

Elle se relève du lit et s'habille en vitesse, parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de se trouver à côté de lui alors qu'elle vient de lui ouvrir son cœur et qu'il s'en fiche. Qu'il ne lui dit même pas qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il se contente de rester silencieux et de la regarder et elle se sent plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'a jamais été de toute sa vie.

* * *

La première fois qu'il la déteste, c'est après qu'elle ait lâché ces deux mots. Parce qu'il n'est pas prêt pour ça et qu'il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Et à son regard, il a compris qu'il l'a indéniablement blessée. Il voudrait se rattraper, trouver les mots pour la calmer, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Alors il reste silencieux et la regarde ramasser ses affaires et se vêtir du plus vite qu'elle peut. Il ne veut pas qu'elle parte, pas sur ces mots là, mais il est même incapable de faire un geste vers elle.

Il sait que si elle part maintenant, elle ne reviendra pas. Mais il n'arrive à rien faire. Parce que c'est la première fois qu'une fille lui dit qu'elle l'aime et qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir. Parce que c'est elle et qu'il réagit toujours différemment en sa présence.

* * *

La première fois qu'ils se reparlent, c'est quand elle s'est mise à changer totalement de look et de personnalité. Il sait que c'est aussi à cause de lui qu'elle est devenue comme ça, mais il est incapable de savoir comment se racheter. Il sait aussi qu'elle a arrêté les missions et qu'elle se contente de servir les clients de la taverne derrière le bar.

- Une bière, s'il te plaît.

Lorsqu'elle se retourne vers lui, son sourire se fane et il voit la tristesse, la colère et la résignation dans son regard. Elle prépare ce qu'il a demandé et pose le verre brutalement sur le comptoir. Il ne lui dira pas, mais il est quand même heureux de voir les éclairs de colère dans ses yeux.

- Paraît que tu poses pour les magasines.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? L'agresse-t-elle, le regard ombrageux.

Il hausse les épaules.

- C'est pas interdit de s'intéresser à toi que je saches.

- Tu ne t'intéresseras plus à moi comme tu l'as fait avant. Les nuits passées chez toi n'auront plus jamais lieu, tu peux en être sûr.

Il se rend compte à quel point il l'a rendue amère et s'en veut pour ça. Parce que c'est de sa faute. Mais il sait aussi que c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière alors il se contente de vider sa bière et de quitter la taverne, sentant son regard la suivre. Et il se sent flatté, parce que malgré ce qu'elle dit, il a quand même son attention. Et c'est plus qu'il ne pouvait en espérer.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle lui sourit à nouveau, c'est pendant une Fantasia. Elle sait qu'il va partir, mais elle sait qu'il regrette tout ce qui s'est passé. Il a été banni et après ce qu'il a fait c'est normal. Mais elle sourit, parce qu'elle sent qu'il a besoin d'être encouragé. Et que malgré qu'il l'ait énervée à de nombreuses reprises, elle est encore amoureuse de lui.

Il la regarde d'un air ahuri avant de lui sourire aussi, mais ses yeux se fixent plusieurs fois avec culpabilité sur les bandages qu'elle arbore. Et quand tous les membres de la guilde font son signe, elle le regarde en souriant encore plus. Elle a vu qu'il pleurait mais elle s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'il va changer et qu'il deviendra meilleur. Parce qu'elle lui fait confiance.

* * *

La première fois qu'il lui fait sa déclaration, pas mal de temps a passé. Plus de sept ans. Entre temps, Lisanna est revenue et il a été réintégré à la guilde. Il se dit que si elle le repousse ou qu'elle ne lui répond pas, il l'aura bien cherché. Elle le regarde d'un air concentré, essayant de comprendre comment il en était arrivé à lui dire ça.

Il venait d'être réintégré à la guilde par Gildarts et tout le monde faisait la fête. Elle avait commencé à babiller et il l'avait coupée, cherchant son courage il ne savait où. Il n'avait pas parlé fort, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il l'avait vu à son air étonné.

Il se demande si elle va lui répondre et s'étonne de la voir se pencher vers lui par-dessus le comptoir. Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et il se laisse faire. Il se demande pendant un instant si elle ne va pas le gifler. Mais elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sépare ensuite de lui avec un sourire.

- Tu auras mis le temps.

- Je suis un homme, je suis lent à la détente.

Ils rient tous les deux, alors que la guilde fait encore plus la fête, heureuse de voir un nouveau couple se former.

* * *

- Fais attention à toi.

- T'inquiètes.

Il l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de quitter la guilde pour partir en mission. Il n'y a pas besoin d'un mot ou d'un regard de plus entre eux. Parce que c'est eux. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de plus. Parce qu'ils sont Luxus et Mirajane.

* * *

Un avis ?


End file.
